Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears III was the third CAW wrestling click-per-view event of its name produced by SCAW. It took place on September 9, 2009 at Madison Square Garden in New York, New York. This is the second cpv held in the Garden since Day of Destiny 2008. Fourteen matches took place, with one in the Preshow. Spider-Man won the SCAW Championship at the first ever Ultimate Four Way Match in the main event. =Event= Preshow Zod pinned Rhino after the Kneel Before Zod. Preliminary matches Abraham Lincoln, Captain America, Iron Man, Ghost Rider, Homer Simpson and Guile were in the ring during the singing of "America, the Beautiful". The opening bout is the Tag Team Invitational for the SCAW Tag Team Championship which is composed of 3 Three Way Tornado Tag Team matches. The winners of the first two rounds will face each other and the Tag Team champions in a Three Way Elimination Tornado Tag Team match. YuYu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) defeated Shaquille O'Neal & LeBron James and Ryu Hayabusa & Nacho in the first round. Yusuke pinned Ryu Hayabusa after the Hakagure Kick. Jay & Silent Bob defeated xXx (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) and Star Trek (James T. Kirk & Spock) in the second round. Jay pinned Kirk after a DDT onto a steel chair. Jay & Silent Bob defeated Optimus Prime & The Gladiator and YuYu Hakusho in the final round to win the Tag titles. Jay first pinned Kuwabara after he got shoved. Silent Bob then pinned Optimus Prime after Jay DDT'd him onto a steel chair. Freakazoid, The Thing, Cyclops, Wolverine and Colossus wished Captain America luck. Iron Man pinned M. Bison after 3 Steam Rollers to retain the SCAW Internet Championship. Bison quit SCAW and got attacked by Guile. The Green Lantern pinned The White Ranger after the Green Light to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Harry Potter and Lance Burton used a teleportation spell on each and they both vanished. Kobe Bryant pinned David Beckham after the Play Maker. Abraham Lincoln, Ghost Rider & Guile defeated Darth Vader, The Prince of Persia & Harry Potter in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match. Potter pinned Ghost Rider after the Magical Splash, Guile pinned Potter after the Super Sonic Boom, Lincoln pinned Prince after hitting him with a steel chair. Darth Vader tried to run but Ghost Rider brought him back. Lincoln pinned him after the Lincoln Leg Drop. Batman defeated Robin and The Joker in a Gotham City Grudge Triple Threat match. Batman pinned Joker after a Bat Breaker. A promo claiming "He" is coming was shown. Captain America pinned Punisher after the All American Splash through a table to win an Extreme Rules Match. Homer Simpson's family (except his son Bart Simpson) wished him luck. Santa Claus pinned Al Capone after the F-Yule. Chuck Norris pinned Superman after 3 Chuck Norris Kicks. Ivan Drago guest hosted Talkin' Tough but Mr. T, Johnny Cage, Apocalypse and Sandman attacked him and his guest Dennis Rodman. Batman told Iron Man he wants the Internet Title. Hellboy defeated Billy Madison & Mr. Clean in a Handicap match. Mr. Clean turned against Billy then Hellboy pinned him after the Doomstone piledriver. Hellboy sent Billy to hell. Main event The main event was the first ever Ultimate Four Way match for the SCAW Championship. It starts as a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match that becomes a Ladder Match when it gets down to the final two. Spider-Man wrestled in his classic costume. Homer Simpson pinned the champion Inuyasha with the Springfield Splash. Ichigo Kurosaki pinned Homer after a jumping neck breaker from Spider-Man. Spider-Man defeated Ichigo in the Ladder match. Jack Sparrow attacked Spider-Man. =Results= =Recap= Category:2009 Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:New York cpvs